


吻于殷色 03

by 2water



Series: 吻于殷色 [3]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	吻于殷色 03

“那位...Thomas先生，他如果是吸血鬼的话，为什么您被咬了之后没有接着变化呢？”我听到自己的声音微微翕动颤抖。

“转化并不是那么简单的，”只过了半个小时，男人眼下黑红的色晕仿佛又加深了些，衬得脸色苍白得有些惊悚，“我的转化是那之后很久的事了......”  
Dylan看上去并不打算立即解释解释，戏谑的目光盯得我后背发毛。  
“呃......所以您和一位吸血鬼发生了性行为？可对方毕竟不是人类，应当也不会有怀孕的危险吧？”  
“......我本也是这样想的。”  
“所以......是？”  
“我在离开拜特山庄后，马上骑马前往蔷薇庄园。真正的转机，是在那之后。”他移开视线，放在桌面上的手捏着支钢笔把玩，“庄园是个好地方，即使是冬天，也还有着温暖的大棚，鲜花，茶会......屋檐下卧着懒洋洋的家猫，连积雪都显得那么温和。”

“可您最后还是变成了吸血鬼。”我的好奇心驱使我打断了男人的回忆，“发生了什么呢？”

他沉默了几秒，似是不知该从何说起。  
“我们这种家伙最为痛苦的是，所识所知都会在时间的流逝中消尽，只剩这具躯壳还仿若为人地存在着。”  
我不知所云地皱眉看着他。  
“呵，抱歉，想起些过去的朋友罢了。”他揉揉额角，“我能和他再次相见，也是有一位朋友的助力。”

———————————————————————————

“第一天上课，感觉那两个孩子如何？”

略带沙哑的成熟女声在他背后骤然响起。  
“啊......小姐，您好。”离开拜特山庄后，Dylan一直处于精神高度紧张状态，任何毫无预兆的事件都能让他心脏抽搐。他哆嗦一下，转过身看到那位美丽成熟的黑发女性，局促地问好。

“叫我Kaya。”她的唇线弯起令人舒心的弧度。

“嗯...Kaya，”他忍不住挠了挠藏在衣领下红肿发痒的伤口，“Shirley学东西很快，也很认真很勤奋，不得不说，她真的像个优雅的公主；Alfred毕竟年纪小，平日里还是相对淘气一些，但他十分聪明，日后一定也会有令人惊喜的进步。”  
女人笑着转头，灰绿色的眸子望向窗外灰蒙蒙的山野，“妹妹和弟弟都是好孩子，教育就麻烦你了。”  
难得被庄园中仆人以外的人如此尊敬得对待，Dylan胆子也大起来，“我有件好奇的事情，听说Roger先生本姓是Humphrey？”  
“嗯哼，其实庄园是母亲家的，父亲入赘过来继承下子爵。”  
“原来如此......”  
“仔细想来，家中大小事都是母亲操办，父亲与其说是当家，不如说是空有虚权的摆设。虽然这样说有些过分，但他确实骨子里还是那个外地来的穷学生。”  
“就像我一样。”他自嘲地笑笑。

两人沉默了一会儿，Kaya才又开口，“其实我要结婚了。”  
“嗯？恭喜啊。”  
“谢谢......只是这事还不知道该如何向父母开口。”她蒙上层忧虑。  
“为什么呢？”  
“对方是美国人，像你一样，虽是经济上没有问题的商人，但这种家庭终究还是排斥新大陆，尤其这种情况容易被他人诟病为自由贸易式联姻，一定也会有其他家族传言我们是为了钱才与美国富商交好。再加上那人比我大了足有十岁......”  
他眨眨眼睛，“美国人是不会因他人的闲言碎语违背自己的意愿的。”  
女人像是对这句回答有些讶异，“......对啊，如果跟他回去我也算是美国人了。管他呢，他们又拦不住我......这种偏僻的山区，也找不到什么门当户对的人家。难不成要嫁给北面那间破败山庄的阴风吗？”

“那间山庄”让他身子一僵，三天来困扰他的恐惧与迷茫，还有那种无法言说的烦闷又涌上心头，“那间山庄，真的破败了吗？”  
“当然了，好几十年都没出现过动静。只是偶有迷路的山民在那边遇难，还有些被野兽杀死的动物。”  
“野兽？”  
“大概是有野兽吧......这边的人都那么认为，残暴的野兽，只会将猎物的喉咙咬开，喝干鲜血。所以没有人敢到北边去。”  
唇下隐隐作痛。  
“啊，都这个时间了。”Kaya惊叫起来，“我得去练习击剑了。”  
“击剑？！”  
“花园茶会那种大小姐活动不适合我，还是击剑与马术更有趣些。只可惜现在天气太冷，没办法出去骑马了。”她摆摆手就迈开步子，“我先过去了，好好休息，Dylan，你看上去太苍白了。”

 

Dylan在蔷薇庄园的房间，布局与拜特山庄那间客房很像。相比起来更新一些，墙壁粉刷成白色，小壁炉为了安全有遮挡的网格。柔软的小床靠着墙，对面是扇窗子。或许是向阳的原因，这里的一方天空往上去显得湛蓝又清澈，通透着山北面所没有的光芒。  
他抵达庄园后，休息了一天便开始教学。庄园的两个孩子，女孩11岁，男孩8岁，均有着过人的聪颖与漂亮的容颜。那是他无法获得的资本，家人，财富与宠爱。

“嘿，Dylan！”厨子Dexter探出头来，“刚刚夫人找你，最好过去看看。”  
“哦......好的！”  
夫人的要求绝不能怠慢。他低头快速检查一下自己的着装，然后朝着书房匆匆迈步。

“夫人。”他礼貌地敲门。  
“进来。”Katia摘下眼镜，“哦！Dylan...Dylan，快请进。”她用唱歌般的调子招呼道。  
“您有事找我？”  
她笑起来，露出一排洁白的牙齿，“到这边将近一周了，感觉适应的如何？”  
“嗯，夫人，吃住都比我一直以来好得多，您也非常照顾，Shirley和Alfred都是很好的孩子。”  
“那两个小鬼还是很难办的，以后也麻烦你了。”  
“不麻烦，谢谢您。”

她捏着镜腿掰开又合上，“上课的话，每周就定在周一到周六，周日有礼拜一般还会有聚会。你信教吗？”  
“呃...不，夫人。”  
“你们美国人是不是都不信上帝......所以以后周日都是你的休息日，周一孩子们要上礼仪与舞蹈课程，也不需要你工作。不过，这周日会有一位男爵携家眷来做客，寄养在他们家的侄女，听说是个Omega。我希望你能来参加聚会，可以和那姑娘接触一下。”  
“Omega啊......”  
Katia打量着他吞吞吐吐的模样，“难道......你已经有意中人了？”  
Thomas的面容从他脑海中一闪而过，“不......也不算是......”  
夫人沉默片刻，接着长长吐气，“看样子现在不适合给你安排情感对象。Dylan，如果真的有个人让你如此在意的话，就别轻易放弃哦。聚会我暂且不安排你，感兴趣的话，欢迎你随时加入。”  
“......好的，谢谢夫人。”

 

Kaya是个不错的朋友，漂亮，自信，善于倾听，又能毫不避讳地给出建议。Katia对待庄园中的人是他见过的贵族夫人中最为平等的，但家主Roger反而古板许多，大半时间都戴着他的金链花镜，卧在壁炉旁的摇椅里读书。  
谷物法废除加上新的改革后，许多家庭因失去土地收入而衰落，但Scodelario家族及时学习资产阶级，投资了工厂与进出口产业，得以在变迁的新时代保留现有的经济地位。这里像是被隔绝出来的天地，阳光，音乐，歌舞，钢琴，马场，甜点，一切都像中世纪一般欣欣向荣。   
他的贫血症状也在厨子Dexter所制餐点的帮助下逐步调养正常，只有那个男人模糊苍白的脸，不时伴着血色闯入他的梦境。

 

【我喜欢你的味道，像阳光一样。】  
【Dylan......你怎么能就这样离开？】  
【这有你的孩子！】  
【好饿......给我——你的血！】

他在梦中Thomas亮着尖牙扑向自己的瞬间惊醒，猛地坐起身，发现睡衣后背已被冷汗浸湿。

Thomas的身影被他远远抛下，却化为他的所有梦境。美梦，噩梦，春梦。他无法真正摆脱那个男人，只能蜷缩在丝绸被褥中祈求这折磨尽快结束。  
“他......”不知道怎么样了。  
喝了自己的血，大概现在精神百倍吧。这个想法又让他一阵发毛。

急促的敲门声响起，八成又是第一男仆Mr.Poulter催他起床了。  
“好了好了，Will，别像催命似的敲门。”他套上衣服不耐烦地打开门。虽只来了几天，年龄相仿的Poulter和他已成了关系不错的朋友。  
挑着眉毛打量了Dylan一番，“你怎么今天看上去这么不精神？要不要联系我爸给你看一下？”  
“谢了，兄弟，只是做了个噩梦。”他拍拍Will后背，“说真的，你为什么不跟随父亲的脚步当个医生，何必来做什么男仆？”  
“我才不想听从他的安排，再说了，夫人跟老爷待我不错，管家又是我舅父，生活倒也轻松自在。”他边说边正了一下胳膊上搭的毛巾。“你今天怎么打算，到镇上逛逛还是参加聚会跟那位Omega小姐相亲？”  
“你怎么什么都知道......”不满地嘟囔一句，“我大概就待在侧楼里看看书吧。”  
“伙计，你的生活真够无聊的。总之我现在要去忙聚会的事了，你好好......跟书本约会吧。”

他晃晃脑袋，浑浑噩噩地穿过走廊，身边却传来了“噗呲”的异响。  
Dylan条件反射地往后一躲，却发现身边的客房打开了一条门缝，Kaya的灰绿色大眼睛精怪转动着盯着他。“Dylan，嘿！过来一下。”  
“怎么了......？”他一头雾水地钻进房间。谁料Kaya没等他关严门，毫无预兆地解开她深蓝色的丝绸外袍，露出内部的白色衬裙来。  
“喂！嘿！”他忙抬手遮住眼睛，“Kaya，别这样！”  
“怎么？”她像是觉得Dylan的反应很奇怪，“我想让你帮我松一下束腰。”  
“......束...束腰？你怎么不找女仆帮忙？”  
她没好气地叹了口气，“你以为是谁把我勒到无法呼吸的？快过来，我的肺都要被挤爆了。”

他犹犹豫豫地凑过去，跟着Kaya不耐烦的指示一点点放松像铠甲一般的束腰后面的绳子。他几乎全程目光都只限制在束腰区域，没敢往别的位置瞥哪怕一眼。  
“呼——可算舒服了。所以我才讨厌这种没用的聚会活动。”她摸了摸沉重的发饰，“没想到你这么害羞啊。难不成......还是个雏？”  
“哪有！”他像触了电一样跳起来 ，“我...我才不是。是因为你有未婚夫，才...才......要是婚前在别的男人面前脱衣服，说出去不清不楚的。”  
“哼，我们才不在乎那个。再说了，我和Benjamin可不像那些坚守贞洁的小姐恋爱，该发生的都发生过了。”  
“可是......不就有可能怀孕吗？”  
“怀孕正好，那我也不用绞尽脑汁说服父母同意我们的婚事了。”

他沉默下来，看上去焦灼不安。  
“果然还是可能怀孕......吗？”  
“哦～？是哪个倒霉的女孩子？”她自己套上外袍，挑挑眉毛，“可你这样子，怎么看也不像是跟女性亲密接触过啊。”  
“不是女孩......”  
“嗯？”  
“对...对方，是个.......”他脸憋得通红，“是个男性Omega......”  
“Omege？！”Kaya动作一顿，紧皱起眉头，“什么时候的事？”  
“一个星期前......”  
“那不就是来这儿之前？！他......发情了吗？”  
“没。没有，但是.......”他张张嘴，犹豫着要不要说出来，“他的......那儿，就是生殖腔，打开了。”  
即便是Kaya，听到那个词时还是脸红了一下。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后...什么？”  
“你们发生过关系之后，怎么样了？”  
“我们...吵了架，他和我想象的不一样。”他还是没有说出真相，“我又急着来庄园应职，就离开了。”  
“他住在哪儿？”  
“就......山下的小镇子里.......”  
“是么，我都不知道这边有男性Omega。”她仿佛喃喃自语，“这样可不行，不管有什么矛盾，你也不能把对方丢下啊。”  
他无言以对，Thomas造成的恐惧与愧疚相互伴随着在他心中放大，一方面他想远远逃开再也不要见到那个男人，一方面他急切得想知道对方还好不好。“是啊......”  
“你得去看看他！”Kaya突然叫起来，“他有可能怀孕了吧？如果长时间没有Alpha的信息素，孩子和他都会有危险的。”  
“不太可能怀孕吧......才一次。”他心虚地说。  
女子猛地瞪大眼，看上去相当愤怒，一巴掌拍在Dylan胸膛上，“那也不行！就在山脚下对吧，这个天气路上没有雪的话两个多钟头就能赶过去，你必须去看看他。”  
“可是.......”  
“没有可是！Dylan，像个男人吧，负起责任来。”她的语气十分严厉。  
他低头思索片刻，像是下定了决心，咬了咬下唇，“我知道了。”  
“我让Joseph给你备匹马。”她摆摆手就准备出门。  
“等一下，Kaya。”他眼珠一转想到了什么，“我能不能...跟厨房要只鸡？带去煮给他补补身子。”  
“可以啊......今天肯定会杀好多只。”  
“其实...可以给我只活鸡吗？”

 

提着只被绑住翅膀的家鸡，无头苍蝇一样在北面阴冷的树林中转了好一阵，他才终于看到了拜特山庄那影影绰绰的庞大轮廓。颈上结痂的伤口还在发痒，直挠得他心里难受。  
“像个男人吧，Dylan。”他重复Kaya的语句给自己打气，栓好缰绳后，时隔一周推开了那扇棕红色的沉重木门。他这才注意到，整个山庄都是用黑色与猩红为基调，满溢着阴森黑暗的气氛。仰头望向宅邸的尖顶，浓厚的阴云下，恰巧几只披着黑亮羽毛的乌鸦顺着寒风啼叫着起飞，隐匿在斑驳幽深的树林中。  
主厅和他上次来时并无大异，只像是灌入了冬风与积雪，地板上三两天融化的水渍，没有了先前那般整洁。这未能好好打扫的情形，倒是和那位精致优雅的吸血鬼不太相称。

他保持大门敞开的状态走进去环顾四周，果然没有生人的迹象。

“有人吗——？Thomas？”喊了两声后他自觉无用，低头看了看那只由于恐惧和寒冷变得无精打采的鸡。  
这个时间，那人大概还在棺中......休息。打开棺盖确认他还健康，把鸡留给他就走吧。

“Thomas~Thomas......”他模仿着Katia夫人的调子，慢悠悠得往楼梯后方转，“Thomas？！！”

被Dylan惊慌中扔到地板上的活鸡扭动着叫了两声，拼命扑棱着两爪滚到了墙边。

金发男人瘫坐在地上，背靠楼梯间门旁狭窄的墙壁，细长的颈子像是撑不住头部的重量，脑袋软软得搭在一边。散在额前的浅色发丝间，那双漂亮的眸子紧紧闭着，睫毛静默地低垂着，苍白干涩的嘴唇抿成一条线。他的脸色白到发青，能看到从领口蔓延上来的紫色血管，本就细瘦的身子仿佛又缩了一大圈，小脸蒙上楼梯遮盖的黑影，下巴尖的令人心疼。  
Dylan搂过Thomas的肩试图把他扶起，对方凸起的骨骼却惊得他陡然松了手。男人没有呼吸，此时这副瘫软模样，Dylan甚至无法判断他是否还活着。  
他仰望屋顶的窟窿，白色刺眼的光线照射下来，投映在地板上一片不规则的光亮。离傍晚还有几个小时，虽然有点惊讶阳光不会让Thomas烧伤，但照他上次的话，暴露在自然光线下决不会舒服。

“我带你去下面休息哦。”轻声细语在Thomas耳边说了一句，他一手扶着Thomas颈后，肘部卡住对方肩膀，一手穿过两条自然蜷曲的长腿腘窝处，蓄足了力使劲站起来。  
“喔噢！”他踉跄了几步，险些摔倒。  
Thomas过于轻盈了。他还记得这具躯体压在自己身上的重量，绝不是现在这个感觉。才一周的时间，他仿佛被抽去了本就稀少的脂肪，像片羽毛缥缈地卧在他怀中。

小心翼翼地抱着Thomas走进地下室，把男人放进那口棺材中。回庄园的念头已不知何时打消了，把黑鸡放在棺边，他折回厨房想给自己弄点吃的。  
令Dylan意外的是，厨房中所有上次能找到的食物都消失了，连角落中的干面包都一点不剩。Thomas上次连续两天都没吃任何普通食物，按理来说不可能一周时间吃了这么多东西。难道又有什么自己这样的傻瓜来做客？Thomas也会与那个客人共度春宵吗？

“操它的。”他因自己的设想顾自生起气来，随即又被巨大的疑虑笼罩。Thomas为什么没有赶在黎明前回到地下室？他怎会那样颓然得倒在门口？一周的时间是如何变得如此憔悴？  
“操它的......”Dylan已经搞不清是在生Thomas还是自己的气，轻轻踢开脚边看不出模样的锅具，终究还是返回地下室。  
他坐在棺材沿上，侧扭着身子，出神地注视着Thomas毫无生机的睡颜。一瞬间，男人是所有恐怖噩梦与神魔传说的集合，尖厉的獠牙撕裂他的精神，金黑色的魅影滴着鲜血在他的背后追赶。一瞬间，他又是所有光怪陆离圣洁美好的粘结体，是最为洁净的纯真与极度的魅惑揉杂成的炫彩画作，伸展出勾人的衣角诱惑他步步靠近。怎会有人是这样矛盾的存在，让他这么畏惧又这么向往。  
醒来吧。Dylan在心中一遍又一遍念道，目光火舌般舔舐Thomas的面庞。

冬日苍金色的圆小太阳缓慢沉入远处的山头，白色的日光一节节从北山仍未融的积雪上褪去，吐出属于傍晚的晦暗。  
Dylan有些倦了，他顾不得地面是否有尘土，跪坐在棺材旁，胳膊趴着架在棺沿，脑袋也无力地压在小臂上，双眼发涩却还是直勾勾地盯着Thomas。他隐隐担心男人不会醒来，那具干枯的身体怎么看都不像还寄居着灵魂。  
一只手凑近对方的脸颊，食指试探着戳上Thomas的皮肤。

指尖与冰凉皮肤相触的刹那，紧闭的眸子猛然张开，褐色浑圆的眼珠中充满了纯然的嗜血杀意。  
“嘶————咔！”  
下一秒，尖牙刺破Dylan手腕的皮肤，唇舌相伴贪婪地将温热的鲜血吮入口中。他吸得很急，甚至有些失去章法，没来得及咽下的猩红液体挤着细小泡沫从嘴角溢出，在脸颊上晕开一片。  
Dylan没能惊叫出声，吸血鬼的毒液就已经顺着神经蔓延向全身各处，麻痹刺痒的快感让他晕乎乎得半闭眼睛陷入朦胧。  
“哈......”摄入能让身体重新温暖的血液量后，Thomas迷醉中仰起头，享受这格外甘甜掺有信息素味道的血液在口腔中的余味。再次睁开眼时，那双瞳仁恢复了清明，名叫Thomas的魂魄回归了躯体。鲜血的香气勾引着他饱餐一顿，低头的过程中，那个单纯又愚蠢的大男孩闯进他的余光。

Thomas如同被火烫到一样，一把推开Dylan。  
黑发男人软软坐到地上，过了好一会儿才完全恢复意识，惊恐地握住还在渗血的手腕。他愣愣望着虽勉强恢复力气但仍虚弱无比的Thomas，迟疑片刻后凑了上去。  
“你还好吗......？”  
“离我远点！”骤然的尖叫吓得Dylan身子一颤，“不想死的话就滚开！”  
Dylan呆呆坐着，思绪飘往奇怪的方向。吸血后的Thomas面色稍显红润，眼球蒙着片湿气，未满足而半张的口中，尖牙仍饥渴地保持伸长的状态。那张窄小的脸蛋上涂着一片血渍，看上去竟有些......迷人。

Thomas紧攥双拳忍耐了一阵，终于压下那股冲动，混沌的脑海平静下来。  
“你怎么会出现在这儿？”  
没想到会被这样反问，Dylan一时语塞，“......我...我就是想来看一眼，确认你没出什么事。”  
“我能出什么事？”Thomas站起身走出棺材，整理皱起的衣襟，又变回那个贵族少爷了，“你也看到了，棺材，吸血，我不是人类。”  
“我明白。”他移开视线。  
“Dylan，请你离开我的山庄吧。我现在对血液的渴望非比寻常，自己也不确定能保持理智到何时。”Thomas缓缓说道，目光甚是诚恳。  
“血液......对了！”Dylan弯下腰在黑暗中摸索起来，突然尖厉的啼叫声响起。“这有只鸡，你要不凑合一下？”  
Thomas怔住，难以置信地看向Dylan手里抓的家伙。那只黑亮的家鸡像是感知到危险，玩命挣扎起来。  
“给你。”他把鸡又往前怼了怼。  
饥饿感战胜了疑虑与讶异，Thomas猛抢刚过来张口便咬破那只可怜动物的喉咙，腥甜的血流一股股滚入口中。  
味道上虽与人血没法比，量也远不能满足他，但轻微的饱腹感还是让Thomas餍足地舒了口气。

“你怎么会变成这样？”Dylan难掩话语中的担忧。  
Thomas几乎是下意识地捂住下腹部，视线却飘忽起来，似是犹豫不决。  
“Thomas？”  
“......我怀孕了。”陈述句伴随着叹息。他扭头看看Dylan大张嘴巴愣住的傻样，开始后悔说出这件事。  
“是...那次？”  
“对。”  
“......我的孩子？”  
“废话。”

两人沉默下来，一时间只有一楼的钟表声穿过地板传递来阵阵闷响。  
“你去看医生得知的吗？”  
“我的感知能力和你们完全不同，所以清楚体内有个不断分裂生长的新生命。”  
“它......汲取了很多养分吧，所以你才会变得那么瘦。倒在楼梯间门口也是因为这个吗？”  
“急匆匆吃光剩下的面包，准备下来休眠，清晨却先我一步。”Thomas爱怜地抚摸还非常平坦的小腹，“这小家伙特别贪吃，我只得不断摄取营养才能喂饱它。身体状况不允许我离开山庄捕食，好在因为有人类的血统，普通食物也可以替代血液。唯一的问题就是......”他看向Dylan，“帮助胎儿发育的信息素。”  
Dylan摸了摸后颈，“我能做些什么吗？”  
“很简单。”Thomas优雅地转了半个圈，背对Dylan，微低头露出自己雪白纤细的颈子，“暂时标记我。”  
“怎么做？”他紧张地咽唾沫，喉结上下滚动。  
“咬破我的腺体，把你该死的滚烫的信息素注入。”Thomas被Dylan的懵懂急到眼前发黑。  
“哦......好的。这里太暗了，我们......上去搞？”

“别担心......”  
“这...这儿吗？”  
“你是不是Alpha？直接咬就行。”  
“好吧。啊呜......”  
“呃！啊......别舔...啊——”  
“你这儿好热。”  
“闭...闭嘴......”  
“要进去了。”  
“唔嗯！......啊，哈，哈......”

太舒服了。小剂量体液注入腺体的一刹那，Thomas感到了超乎肉体层次的快感。信息素与血液相互交融，无上的快乐让身体止不住得颤抖，和一种强烈的臣服渴望。从18岁产生变化到现在的六十余年以来他都未曾像现在一样认识自己的性别。一个Omega，注定要在Alpha身下，毫无羞耻地求着生下对方的孩子。  
他在信息素蔓延的浪潮中闭上眼睛，脸色绯红地往Dylan怀里靠，毛茸茸的金色脑袋蹭着去嗅那温暖的肉桂与阳光味道。他的身骨变得柔软，亲昵，像只发情的猫扭着身子撒娇。Dylan也低下头，沉浸在Thomas的玫瑰酒香气中。

极度的快感后是一种低落与自我厌恶，他用肩膀向后推开还恋恋不舍埋在自己颈间的Dylan。想当初，若不是因为这被人看不起的性别，也不会变成现在这般模样。

“我年轻的时候，还没有Alpha与Omega这种叫法。”拉拢衣领，他背对着Dylan说道。  
“当时怎么形容？”对方的背影看上去带着些气馁，跪坐在沙发上缩成小小一团，看着竟令他心生爱怜。  
“授人与孕人。”Thomas转过头，火光下扯起个苦涩的笑容，“孕人就像欲求不满的野鸡，生殖腔被称雌巢。虽说现在特殊性别也会被人区别对待，但和那时比起可不是改善了一点半点。”

说完这些，他像是倦了，拢着衣服软软向后躺倒，枕着Dylan的大腿。  
“累了？”Dylan的手指插进对方柔软蓬松的发丝间梳理着。  
Thomas喉咙里咕哝出串不知算不算回答的声音，脸颊蹭来蹭去找到个舒适的姿势，随即败给一直想吞噬他的疲惫感，沉沉陷入了他多年未体验过的睡眠。

被壁炉中苟延残喘的柴木噼啪声吵醒时，已离黎明不足一个钟头。Thomas睁开眼，正对Dylan叉开的腿间。  
“！”他立即坐起，诧异地摸摸自己的脸。  
他竟然睡着了，作为吸血鬼在夜晚进入了安睡。如果没记错的话，貌似还做了两个短小的梦。虽说白天也会休眠，但那种近似昏迷甚至死亡，除非强烈刺激否则无法唤醒的状态与睡眠绝不相同，是一种游离在人世与地狱之间的绝对黑暗。久违的感受让他有些感动，不禁摸了摸肚子。或许是因为这个孩子，它是半个人类，又刚得到其中一位父辈信息素的浇灌，需要在适合自己的生物钟下进行休息。  
Thomas闭上眼睛倾听体内的动静，他早已停止运作的器官仿佛也因为这个新生命获得了动力，血液在管腔中流动的声音如此悦耳。而那个孩子，还没有心跳，但成长的音乐让他的心变得柔软饱胀。

求你了，快出生，别让我继续一个人了。

“嗯......”Dylan哼唧着醒来，揉着眼睛坐直身子。“嘿，早上好~”信息素的交流与一夜的依偎让他放下了戒备，乐呵呵地凑过来。  
“别和我那么亲密。”Thomas朝旁边挪了挪。“别忘了，我只是需要你的血统，可没真打算发展什么关系。回去吧，Dylan，回到你温暖舒适满是花香的庄园中，这个又冷又黑的地方会把你这种蠢蛋吃掉的。”

黑发男人安静下来，挠着鼻尖陷入沉思。  
“可你肚子里毕竟...有个新生命，不论它是人类还是吸血鬼。我一走了之，它就可能会死掉不是吗？”  
“你把吸血鬼的生命想得太脆弱了。我们可不会像人类小孩一样，缺点信息素就停止发育流产掉。”Thomas心虚地嘴硬着。  
“就怕万一啊......”Dylan点了点头，貌似在认同自己的某个打算，“这样吧，以后每周日晚上我会来，暂时标记你，有信息素总还是好的。”  
Thomas微皱眉头，注视着对方威士忌酒色的双眸，试图揣摩他的意图。可惜自己没有读心的能力，就算有，也没自信打破这人单纯的心界。

“我明白了。但是...只能到生下孩子为止。”  
“只到它出生。”  
“一言为定。”

Thomas别过脸，“你该走了，黎明马上到了，我得去地下室。”  
“嗯。”Dylan站起身拽拽衣服，“我去镇子上给你买些吃的东西，还有一个星期要熬呢。”这样说完，他动作麻利地穿好外套，戴上礼帽，朝着大门走去。

Thomas看着男人的身影消失在木门后，一不小心，揪破了手下的天鹅绒布面。

 

 

TBC


End file.
